The Seven Swords Awards
**MORE INFORMATION IS NEEDED ON THE NOMINEES AND RESULTS, CONTACT DAUNTFULNESS#0666 TO HELP** The Seven Swords 'was an official award ceremony hosted by Innovativemind. It occurred sometime in May, 2016, during the Golden Age. At the Awards, there was thirty different categories, each with their own nominees correlating with the type of category. Categories ranged from best Genre owner, to best Lord Paramount, to best Fighter or RKer, to most annoying and most friendliest Westerosi. As well as this, seven Daggers were handed out for the seven top Categories. Results and Nominations on this page are organized from least prestigious to the top Awards, to replicate the way the Awards stream was originally organized and administered. ''Results of the Seven Swords Awards Section One '''Most Annoying Westerosi EatDuck '- WINNER (Verified)'' Pokeyschaaps RobloCarl '''Friendliest Westerosi Spiritnme777 '- WINNER (Verified)'' '''Most Rebellions & Wars House Stark '- WINNER (SpacemanEd) (Verified)'' House Baratheon of Dragonstone (DashTheMannis) House Greyjoy (KamXL) '''Best Known RKer RobloCarl '- WINNER (Verified)'' EatDuck Pokeyschaaps Section Two '''Best Uniform House Teague '- WINNER (CamIV) (Verified)'' House Baratheon (EddardtheHonorable) House Stark (SpacemanEd) '''Best Special Weapon Lightbringer '- WINNER (DashTheMannis)'' Blackfyre (IRhaegarITargaryenI) The Kingsguard Sword Ice (SpacemanEd) '''Biggest Donator RESULTS UNKNOWN; MORE INFORMATION NEEDED. Biggest Shock The War for the Neck / The Golden Company Conspiracy - '''WINNER (TitanXL, SpacemanEd, FaberOfImperium, July287, Balefulness) (Verified)' '''Best GFX Designer' LoafOfToast '- WINNER (Verified)'' '''Best Admin Brando_Pando '- WINNER (Verified)'' VoidSnow Reptilar '''Best Genre Owner Innovativemind '- WINNER (Verified)'' Bakers Functionized Section Three '''Best Lord Paramount of Dorne House Yronwood '- WINNER (TheDorne) (Verified)'' House Dayne (HiddenBladed, Sanguinum) House Martell (USERNAME NEEDED) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Reach House Targaryen '- WINNER (IRhaegarITargaryenI) (Verified)'' House Tyrell (Syrolin) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Stormlands House Velaryon '- WINNER (Arkidite) (Verified)'' House Baratheon (EddardTheHonorable) House Baratheon of Dragonstone (DashTheMannis) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Westerlands House Lannister '- WINNER (JayranSolvenis) (Verified)'' House Clegane (USERNAME NEEDED) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands House Drumm '- WINNER (Balefulness) (Verified)'' House Greyjoy (KamXL) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Riverlands House Teague '- WINNER (CamIV) (Verified)'' House Blackfyre (Dough8oy) '''Best Lord Paramount of the Vale House Baelish '- WINNER (July287) (Verified)'' House Arryn (Sentima) House Royce (Shintoura) '''Best Lord Paramount of the North House Forrester '- WINNER (IRodrickForresterI) (Verified)'' House Stark (SpacemanEd) House Bolton (The_Devil) House Reed (Yunusyeni123) Section Four '''Biggest Rally House Yronwood '- WINNER (TheDorne) (Verified)'' House Drumm (Balefulness) House Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryenI) House Dayne (HiddenBladed, Sanguinum) House Forrester (IRodrickForrester) House Teague (CamIV, TitanXL) House Baratheon (EddardTheHonorable) 'Most Active House ' House Drumm '- WINNER (Balefulness) (Verified) '' House Yronwood (TheDorne) House Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryenI) House Dayne (HiddenBladed, Sanguinum) Closest War Dragonstone-Teague-Targaryen-Greyjoy (TWo4K) '- WINNER (DashTheMannis, Pastete, IRhaegarITargaryen, KamXL) (Verified)'' Whitehill-Reed (Paramountcy War) Estermont-Baratheon (Paramountcy War) '''Best Fighting Force The Kingsguard '- WINNER (UnbrokenOath) (Verified)'' House Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryenI) House Yronwood (TheDorne) House Stark (SpacemanEd) '''Best Kingsguard Lord Commander Lewyn Martell ''- WINNER (UnbrokenOath) (Verified)'' Section Five Best Lady ' ''RESULTS UNKNOWN; MORE INFORMATION NEEDED. '''Best Lord Lord Hollis Teague '- WINNER (TitanXL) (Verified)'' Lord John Drumm (Balefulness) Lord Rhaegar Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryenI) 'Best Hand of the King ' Lord Hand John Drumm '- WINNER (Balefulness) (Verified)'' Lord Hand Hollis Teague (TitanXL) Best King King Hollis I Teague '- WINNER (TitanXL) (Verified)'' King Rhaegar I Targaryen (IRhaegarITargaryen) '''Best Fighter in the Seven Kingdoms Captain Michael II Mertyns '- WINNER (Pathwaysbball) (Verified)'